This invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring borehole parameters and formation characteristics while drilling a borehole through formations; and, more particularly, this invention pertains to new and improved methods and apparatus for measuring back-scattered nuclear radiation from adjacent formations to determine borehole parameters and characteristics of those formations while drilling a borehole that may have an irregular transverse cross-sectional configuration.